The Day that Changed Humanity
by CupcakeKatie
Summary: Miyu Kimura is a 10 year old girl living in the Zhiganshina district. Having her parents died, she lives alone with her older sister Akari. And one day, Humanity is attacked by the Titans. Changing Miyu's life, as well as the rest of Humanity forever.
1. That Day

This is an Attack On Titan Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy

We all stared, terrified up at the wall. Unable to believe what we were seeing…it was a Titan. But _how_. The wall was over 50 meters high! No Titan was anywhere over 15 meters. But this one could look right over the wall.

"Hey Miyu, can you go to the market and get me some bread?" My older sister called out to me. I looked over at her and nodded cheerfully. I always found joy in helping Akari with chores like this, even if it was as small as fetching a loaf of bread. She was always so busy taking care of me. After mom and Dad died, all we had was each other.

You see, both of our parents were a part of the Survey Corps, which was a military group that would venture outside of the wall to fights the Titans. And with how little the human population has become, I truly admire these people. But, why did mom and dad have to die?

Tears threatened to form in my eyes as I thought about them, but I shook my head and darted out the door. Today was a particularly nice day to be outside. Hardly a cloud in the sky, and the sun was shining bright, and keeping us all warm. "_Maybe Akari and I could go to the fields later today"._ I thought to myself and smiled at the thought. Big sister only ever left the house to get food or other things we need. I'm sure she would like it. Just the thought of Akari smiling made me happy.

"Miyu?" a familiar voice called out to me, my eyes turned to the source of the voice and a smile grew on my lips. "Mikasa! How are you?" For a moment, I forgot my errand and jogged over to the girl. It appeared she had just finished doing an errand of her own. Since her and Eren where holding firewood on their backs. "Hello, Eren." I said politely to the boy Mikasa was with. He paid me little attention and looked away. But something about him seemed a little off…His big green eyes that were usually so filled with passion, were red as if he were crying and angry well…angrier than he normally was. My mouth opened to ask him what was wrong, but I thought against it and shut up. "Getting firewood for the family I see? Isn't that usually Eren's job?" I smiled. Mikasa just sighed and looked at Eren. "We both know how useless he is. Of course I had to help." Based on the way she said it, I could not tell if she was serious or joking about him being useless. However, whether if she was joking or not, I decided to laugh about it. "Haha! Yeah that is true!"

Time seemed to fly as we talked, that is until I looked up into the sky and realized how late it was getting. "Eep! I'm so sorry! I promised Akari that I would get some bread for dinner! "Before either of them could say anything I darted off. "Soorrrryyyy!" I shouted as I left them. "_I hope I'm not too late!"_ Was all I could think about as I ran to the market. Thankfully, by the time I got their it was still open. A huge sigh of relief escaped my lungs as I darted to the line. "One loaf of bread please!" The baker nodded and wrapped a warm load of bread in a white cloth and handed it to me. I paid the man and began to make my way back home.

I hummed quietly to myself as I walked home. Taking in the smell of freshly cooked bread and the beautiful day we were having in the Zhiganshina district.

"What is that thing!"

"What's going on?!"

Many people where shouting around me all at once. I tilted my head in confusion. "_Is there a street performer?" _Everyone around me was running in the opposite direction of myself. However, everyone had a look of worry glued on their faces. And that's what sparked my curiosity. So, I turned my head and looked around, nothing besides a bunch of people. All looking up or pointing at something. My eyes darted up to what they were pointing at. Almost instantly, every part of my body froze. My body wouldn't move, the bread fell from my grasp and all I could do was stare up at the wall.

A giant, red hand was grasping tightly onto the top of the wall. Then suddenly a head merged up from under the wall. My eyes widened at the sight. "_A Titan…?"_ Its face appeared to have hardly any skin on it. In fact, it just looked to have only muscle covering its face, and probably it's entire body as well.

"What's it doing?!" I heard a few people whispering around me. It appeared to be just staring as us, watching what we did. "Wait, it's moving!" my voice cracked as I shouted. Most everyone around me started running, but I still couldn't move. Only a moment after everyone began running, an explosion happened at the gate of the wall. As soon as the hole appeared in the wall, the 50-meter tall Titan vanished, leaving behind a wall of smoke. It must have kicked the hole in the wall!

Pieces of the wall flew all around the inside of Zhiganshina. Destroying houses and crushing people. There was nothing I could do about it, people were dying around me. People I have known my whole life. My heart pounded in my chest and I finally muscled the energy to move.

"They're coming in! The titans are coming in the wall!" All hell broke loose, as gigantic footsteps could be heard drawing closer. Then I saw them. Titans, they were marching inside our town, a few of which towered over buildings. I stared in awe at the giant human-like creatures for a split second. Then gasped, "Akari!"

I turned and ran as fast as I could back home. "_Please be okay! Please be alive!"_ I shouted in my mind. My heart was racing as my legs carried me as quickly as they could, hoping more than anything that my older sister was alive and well. As I ran, I looked around. All the terror in the city was astounding, buildings were stained with blood and scattered with body parts. Cries could be heard all over. My eyes started watering as I thought about what could have happened to my sister. Was she okay? Was she dead?

I burst through the door and my sister was running frantically around the house. "Miyu!" Akari began to cry as soon as she saw me. "I-I thought you were dead!" My sister wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I could feel her warm tear drops dripping on top of my head. Even after all the deaths that I had just seen. All I cared about was Akari, and that we could escape together. "Come on! The boats are going to leave!" We both hurried to get ant necessities, and quickly left our home behind.

Thankfully we didn't run into any Titans on the way to the boats. But once we reached the docking area. A wave of people was already ahead of us, rioting to get on the boat. "Please get me on!" "I'll pay you! Please find me a place!"

"We are fitting as many people as we can on!" As soon as the soldier said that, a whistle could be heard over the crowd and the first of the two boats began to leave. Everyone began pushing and shoving even more. My sister and I were no different; we pushed our way to the front of the line. I looked through the crowd and the boat was nearly full.

"Come on Akari!" I pushed even more through the ocean of people until we were at the entrance of the boat. "Okay little girl, get on." I sighed in relief. We would get away safely. "Thank you!" I ran on to the boat and turned. "Come on Akari." My sister nodded and took a step forward.

"Sorry, but there is no room for you!" Both of our eyes widened.

"Please! You have to have room for one more person!" I pleaded with the guard and he only pushed me down. "No! We cannot take anyone else!"

With that, he shut the gate to the boat and motioned for the boat to leave.

"No! Akari!" I pushed my way through the people on board so I could get to the end of the boat and reached my hand out. "Miyu!" She called back out to me.

That's when time seemed to stop. Coming up from behind the crowd of people, where 3 titans. A 15- meter, a 5- meter, and a 10-meter. They should have known this was bad! Titans are attracted to large groups of people! And everyone in the Shiganshina district was surrounding this area! "Akari! Run!" I cried out frantically, but she didn't hear me. I don't think she noticed the Titans coming up from behind the crowd until only a moment after.

Almost simultaneously, everyone around the docking area turned around and began running away at the sight of the Titans. All I could do was watch as the Titans came up on everyone. Even more were coming now. My eyes widened as one by one people were being eaten, in the most horrible ways. A few had their heads bitten off…some were torn in half…a but most were swallowed whole.

My eyes scanned the area quickly as I looked for Akari. "_No…where…Where is she_?!" My vision became blurry as water began to spill out of my eyes. Then, I saw her! Akari had escaped and was running alongside the boat, trying to catch up. I couldn't help but laugh out in happiness when I saw her. "Akari! Jump!" I shouted at her and flailed my arms to let her know where I was on the boat. She nodded when she saw me and readied her body to make the leap.

I held my breath as I watched her jump from the side! My hand reached out to grab her hand, but before I could take her. Another thing grabbed Akari. A Titan had grabbed ahold of her waist just as she jumped! My heart stopped in my chest as I watched.

"Miyu! Look away!" My sister hit her fists against the Titan as hard as she could and kicked her legs frantically. " Look away Miyu!" Akari kept crying out repeatedly as she tried to escape. No matter how much I wanted to, I could not avert my eyes. I stared in shock as the titan lifted my sister up to his big mouth.

Sharp teeth showed as he opened wide and without hesitation, dropped my sister on its tongue.

"Akari! No!" I wanted to jump off the boat to save her, but something held me back. I turned my gaze and it was Eren. His arms were wrapped around my waist, keeping me on the boat. "Let me go, Eren!"

I pushed him away, but he only held on to me. "Miyu stop! She would have wanted you to survive!" He shouted at me. After he said it, I relaxed myself and looked at the Titan had my sister's upper half was hanging out of its mouth. As if it was sucking on her legs. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I reached my arm out to her. Akari looked over and reached her arm out as well, but just as she did. The Titan chomped down. Biting my only family member in half,Red liquid dripped from its large mouth…Blood. Than It lifted its head back and let the other half of my sister slide down its throat.  
"Akari!" I cried loudly and fell to my knees, pressing my palms to my eyes. Not caring what anyone else thought.

Eren kept his arms wrapped around me, and I could tell that he was crying too. I Held on to him tightly and kept letting my tears flow against his chest.

"I'll kill them.." Eren stood up and looked over the side of the boat. He slammed his hands against the sided and shouted into the sky "I'll kill them all! I'll wipe every one of them…off the face of the earth!"


	2. It's Decided!

I sat in the boat quietly, the tears were now beginning to dry on my cheeks. The only thing I was able to do the entire boat ride was stare down at my knees. Reliving what I had witnessed only a couple hours before, my sister being eaten by a Titan. And I wasn't the only one who had lost someone. Eren had lost his mother to a titan as well, and Mikasa was taken in by the family. So it was as if she had lost her mother for a second time. I'm not sure if Eren felt sorry or not about the loss of my sister, but he at least knew what I was going through. He kept his arm wrapped around my shoulder, doing his best to comfort me in any way he can. Though I'm positive that he knew, nothing he said would make any of this better. The silence was nice though.

"Uhm..Miyu…?" A boy my age came up and sat next to me. He had shoulder length blonde hair and big blue eyes. I had never officially met him, but he was always playing with Eren and Mikasa. Armin I believe his name was.

I lifted my head and looked at him; the boy gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "I..I don't really know what it must feel like. I never watched my parents die. But I wanted to offer my support..!" He said the last part with enthusiasm, and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you" I nodded and reached out and gently rubbed his arm before pulling it away and hugged my chest. "Uhm..if you guys don't mind..i think I'll try and sleep for a while.." The two boys both nodded at the same time and Eren pulled my head down on his shoulder. Letting is rest against him. A small blush grew on my cheeks but I shook it off.

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was and instantly sat up. "Where…?" Suddenly a piece of bread was tossed at my face. "Ow!" My eyes scanned the small loaf of bread and I lifted it up. "Eat Grandpa got these for us kids!" Armin knelt down by side and smiled happily. "Yes, this place is being used as a home for survivors of the attack. So food is difficult to get right now." Mikasa took a bite of her loaf, and behind us I heard a grunt. I turned around and an adult of the military was staring down in disgust at the 3 of us. I glared up at him, and he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Eren grumbled and kept his eyes on the man. "Well, There's nothing we can do..I don't think there's enough food for everyone." Armin looked down at the loaf of bread in his hand, already a big bite was taken out of it. "They say this is all we'll get today. There are too many refugees, and not enough food to begin with."

"Why do we have to share our food with outsiders?" A voice could be heard not too far away from where the four of us were talking. I stood up and got a little closer so I could listen, and I noticed the guy who had looked as us earlier was the man who was talking. "If the Titans were breaking through anyway, they should have eaten more, so there'd be fewer mouths."

My eyes widened and I snarled in disgust. This man was in the military..responsible for all of our lives! How could he even think such a thing! I cracked my fingers and took a step forward, but Eren marched right by me and walked up to them, and kicked the man directly in his Shin. "Ow!" Seems me and him had a similar idea.

"What are you doing?! Stupid kid!" Without hesitation, the man punched Eren in the jaw. "Eren!" I ran over to him after he fell to the ground. He wiped his mouth of a few drops of blood that had dripped out from the punch.

"You…You have no idea...You've never even seen it!" The man and his military friend looked down in confusion, tilting their heads. "You've never seen the way they eat people.."

"Shut up!" The military officer marched angrily to where Eren was laying and lifted his foot up over Eren's head.

"Stop it!" I shouted and pushed the grown man away

"Why you little-!" He lifted his hand up and was about to slap my face, I closed my eyes and waited for what he was going to do

"I'm sorry!" I heard another voice appear right in front of me. My eyes opened slowly and I saw Armin standing directly between myself and the military officer. "Th-they're just upset because they're hungry! That's why the two of them are being so rude to an adult. I..i'm really sorry!" I looked around, and noticed a crowd of people circling all of us. They looked at us in concern and curiosity of what had just happened. And the military men noticed this as well. Now, I'm sure the only reason they stopped was because they didn't want to ruin any reputation they had.

"Jeez..The only reason you aren't starving is because of us, got it?" The man grumbled and turned his back to us, making his way to the other end of the area. "Even a kid should show gratitude." I watched as this man walked away, and snarled at him. Hard to believe that that guy was in the military. He wasn't worthy of the jacket that he wore. It was because of people like him…that Akari was dead..! I wanted to cry more, thinking about the last memory I had of my sister. But no more tears would come. I was all dried up of tears.

"Miyu..?" I looked up and Armin was looking at me with concern. I'm sure those big eyes could read me like a book.

"Thank you for that, Armin." I shook the memory of my sister from my head and forced a smile. "It seems you're doing nothing but helping me"

"Oh it's really no problem!" Armin waved his hands in front of his face and blushed softly. It was funny, no matter how bad things were right now. He somehow made me smile. A small chuckle escaped my lips and then the two of us went to go join Eren and Mikasa in a shaded area.

"I'm going back to Wall Maria!" Eren said, holding onto his knees. "I'm going to kill all the Titans!" Wall Maria was the wall that was destroyed, keeping all of us inside the Zhiganshina district safe. Until recently that is.

My eyes widened as I looked up at him. "_Was he..was he bing serious when he said he would kill all the Titans?" _No way was he! He saw the power of them right up close! He even saw his mother get eaten by one. No one in their right mind would go back and face one after witnessing something like that.

"I'm not like them, Sitting inside the walls acting tough!" The boy looked down at his loaf of bread and threw it at Armin. 'I don't need this!" I took Eren's loaf from Armin and took and held it in front of Eren's face.

"Eat it..You'll starve if you don't." I said calmly towards him, but he was far too enraged. He looked at me angrily. His large green eyes pierced mine and he pushed my hand away. "You should understand Miyu! We can't win until we can stop depending on stuff from them!"

"It's impossible! We can't beat the Titans, anyway! There's nothing we can do but live within the walls..If you do something dumb, you'll die like my mom and dad!" Armin shouted at Eren, trying to knock some sense into him. It did appear that the death of his mother was having a bigger effect on him then he was letting on. I had witnessed the same thing as he did. Should I be acting like Eren is as well? No, he was acting purly out of anger and not thinking straight. I am nothing like that.

"That's just an excuse! Spend the rest of your life as cattle, you weakling!" Right when the last word was shouted, Mikasa stepped in and rammed her hand right across Eren's cheek. The boy fell to the ground and looked up at her in disbelief. He lifted his cheek up and rubbed the red mark she had just left on his face. Finally someone did it. If he kept talking, I probably would have done the same.

The three of us stared down at Eren as he lay on the ground. Even he wasn't saying anything. However, after a moment I let out a sigh and knelt down beside him. I said nothing but gave him a look as if to say "You okay?" He nodded and then glared up at Mikasa. It seemed as if he finally sound words to confront her on what she just did.

"If Armin is a weakling, then so are we. We didn't even escape the city on our own two feet…We couldn't even get the food we're eating today without help. Anyone so weak couldn't possibly defeat a single Titan. What matters is survival." Mikasa spoke to Eren, but I felt as if she was talking to me as well.

I felt weaker than ever now. What she said made me think that if I was stronger I could have saved Akari. She was all the time looking after me. Why couldn't I do the same when she needed it the most.

"Miyu, can I have that?" Mikasa pointed to the extra bread loaf in my hand and I nodded "Yeah, here you go." She thanked me and took the food from my head, and without a second thought. Shoved it inside of Eren's mouth "Eat, and survive. I will not let you starve." She said calmly and kept the bread firmly inside his mouth. Tears welled up, and he shut his eyes. Accepting defeat and took a bite of the food. Both me and Armin let out a sigh of relief and took a bite of our own loaves.

"After all Eren.." I sat down beside him as I ate and looked into his eyes. 'If you're going to kill all the Titans, you will need all the strength you can get, right?" That seemed to cheer him up a little and he nodded as he chewed on his bread. As the two of us sat side by side, I could feel his hand slide over mine and hold it tightly. My eyes widened slightly, and I could feel my cheeks warming up. But I acted as if I didn't notice it.

"I'm going to join the Survey Corps." Eren said, looking down at me as we ate. This was no surprise to me. I had known that he would do something like that. "Miyu..i want you to join with me..the two of us will take them all out..." I could hear the eagerness in his voice as he spoke. It made me happy to hear that he was so passionate about it. I smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Yeah, we'll be the best Titan killers in history." My eyes wondered up to him for a second, and I could see a huge smile on his face. It was nice to see. I hadn't ever seen him smile before.

"I'll join as well." Armin said and sat on the opposite side of me.

"If Eren is joining, then so will I" Mikasa said, she stayed standing up but stood on the other side of Eren.

I grinned at the three and wrapped both of my arms around the boys. "Okay, it's decided! Next year, all four of us will go to military camp to train for the Survey Corps!"


	3. Starting Day!

"**You There! Who are you?!"**

I instantly straightened my back as the Sargent called out to me, I looked straight in his eyes and slammed my right fist over my heart

"**I am Miyu Kimura, From Zhiganshima!"** A bead of sweat dripped from my head as this man stared down at me.

"**Kimura, What are you doing here?!"** He leaned down so his face was directly in front of mine. Those yellow eyes seemed to be staring into my soul.

"**I'm here to aid humanity and defeat the Titans**!" I closed my eyes and shouted loudly at him. His only response was to stand up straight once again and nod. "**Very good Kimura!"** With that he walked away and did the same exact thing to everyone else in formation.

So this was military camp. I tried to keep my body completely, not wanting to disrespect anyone. But I allowed my eyes to wonder the camp. It was a place deep within the walls, so we were not to be attacked by any Titans. Aside for it being a camp to strengthen us to the max, it wasn't a terrible place at all.

One by one I heard the Sargent shouting at all the trainees. Calling them names like "Pig" or "Titan food" Or "cattle". About a year ago, Eren had referred to us all as cattle as well. All we could do was sit inside the wall, not being able to venture out and view the rest of the world. I clenched my fist against my chest. "_I refuse to be cattle any longer!" _ I shouted in my head.

My eyes followed our Sargent as he yelled at everyone, and I couldn't help but smirk a little as he came up on Eren. I could only wonder what he would call him. Pathetic? Maybe a weakling? His reaction would be absolutely priceless. However, when he came to Eren the man just walked right by him with only a glace in his direction.

"Eh..?" I mumbled to myself. Why was I yelled at but not him, Even Armin was put down by him. Could it possibly be the look of hurt in his eyes. It was as obvious as the hair on his head, all the anger and rage he had inside of him. But still, I had just as much inside of me. That boy just tended to show it more than anything.

"_Crunch!"_ Everyone seemed to look over at this girl in formation. She seemed to be about my age, her dark brown hair was nicely tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were staring hungrily down at a large golden potato in her hand.

"Hey you..what are you doing?" The Sargent walked over to the girl, in pure disbelief that anyone could be so stupid as to be eating in the middle of all this. It was clear he was talking to this girl, however she didn't seem to notice. So she took another bite of her potato. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. This girl was clearly asking for a kick in the gut.

"**You're the one I'm talking to! You!**" He ran right up to her and shouted directly in her face. "**Who are you?!**" It took her a moment to swallow her mouthful of potato, but as soon as she did. The girl slammed her right fist against her chest. The potato still in her hand.

"Sasha Blause, from Dauper village, Wall Rose South District!"

"Sasha Blause. What are you holding in your right hand?"

"It's a boiled potato. The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist."

"Did you steal it? Why?" He loomed over her, wrinkles of confusion and anger could easily be spotted. "Why would you choose to eat a potato now?"

Sasha gulped and looked into his eyes "Letting it cold would have been a waste. So I decided I should eat it now."

The two exchanged glances and there was a small moment of silence. My eyes wondered over to Eren and he was in just as much disbelief as any of us. I looked over at Armin. His reaction was the same. I checked to see if Mikasa was the same as the rest of us. But her face showed no sign of emotion, like usual.

"Well, I still don't understand…Why would you eat that potato?"

Sasha seemed to give the man a look of confusion. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?"

Another pause between the two began, it was clear that Sasha was nervous about what to do, or what would happen next. But the next thing she did, I couldn't tell if it was a stupid move. Or a smart thing. What she did, was break her stance and she tore off a half of the potato. Sasha held it up to the Sargent and forced a smile. "You…You can have half."

The Sargent stared down at the potato. "Half…" He stared down at her, and she continued to smile. Until the Sargent smiled as well. Then we all knew something bad was going to happen.

"So he's still making the potato girl run huh?" I wondered to the dining hall and I could see Sasha Blause running laps around the dirt field. A small sigh passed my lips. Serves her right, that girl had some nerve. Thought it did seem harsh, this did happen five hours ago. But this was camp to become part of the Military Police. Not a vacation where you could just eat anytime you wanted.

"Hey Miyu. I think that's your name." A tall blonde guy approached me. He seemed a bit older than myself and towered over me. "Hello…Thomas?" I remembered him from formation earlier; we stood next to one another. Yeah, this was Thomas Wagner from Trost. He seemed to take joy in the fact that I remembered his name. A small blush crossed his cheeks.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing at this camp?" He stood right next to me and leaned against the dining hall porch. Even though we had only just met, I couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"I want to defeat the Titans of course…I made a promise to destroy them all." His eyes widened down at me and leaned down, pressing his forehead to mine. He closed his eyes, but I just stared at him. Uhm, what was he doing.

"No...you don't have a fever" Ah, so he was checking my temperature, Thomas pulled away and looked down at me. "You can't be serious? Fighting all the Titans is suicide!" I only shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I have my reasons…" I looked away and thought back to that day in Zhiganshima a year ago. The day this hell we're all living in started, the day I lost my sister. Of course I wasn't going to cry about it in front of a stranger. Even without me saying anything, Thomas wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close. His long fingers running slowly across my back sent shivers down my spine.

"So, you're from Zhiganshima, yes? So you were their when this all happened?" I nodded and pushed Thomas away. "So, that means you saw it, The Colossal Titan?" His voice seemed to perk up a little at the mention of it. As if he thought it was interesting that it appeared out of the blue. I bit down on my lip and glared at him. "Yeah…Yeah I saw it! And that thing…that monster. It ruined me." Thomas took a step back at my reaction and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything rude. I didn't know."

"No...No you don't know." I held back tears and turned away and marched into the dining hall. At the end of the room I found Mikasa, Armin and Eren, and went to sit down by them. I'm guessing they could tell I was in a foul mood because of what just happened. So they all kept quiet, Armin even offered me a bit of his dinner. At the time, I wasn't too hungry, but I accepted a bit of his vegetable stew. It was only a spoonful, but it was enough to fill me up for the moment.

"You should eat more.." Mikasa said and broke me off a bit of her bread. 'We're going to be tested on our ability to balance with the maneuver gear. You will need to keep up strength."

"Oh yeah, that's right. That test will determine if we can continue on with the program or not" I remembered and nodded, thankfully accepting her bread. Though the thought of anymore food then what I had just had seemed sickening right now. I had to make sure I wasn't hungry for tomorrow.

Later that evening, it was time for all of us to return to our sleeping quarters. A large bell in the middle of camp went off. The Dining hall emptied out quickly.

"Hey Miyu!" I turned and saw Eren running up behind me. I stopped and waved at him, waiting for him to catch up to me. "Hey Eren." I smiled and began walking once again. The two of us walked slowly to the sleeping halls.

"So…have you been okay? I've noticed you haven't had much of an appetite at all since a year ago." I could feel his eyes on me, but I chose to ignore him. A sigh escape me and I nodded. So he noticed it. I wonder if the other two noticed as well. Nothing was said from either of us for the next minute.

"Listen…you really need to eat. After all, you need to keep up your strength if you're going to kill all the Titans."

"I believe I gave you that exact speech when we decided to join the Military." He smiled and nodded.

"Well you should take your own advice!" And with that, he ruffled up my short blonde hair and playfully punched my shoulder and darted to the male sleeping room. "Hey!" I shouted at him as he ran, but he didn't acknowledge me.

"I sware…" I ran my fingers through my hair to fix it, but I couldn't help but smile at what he said. He really was looking after me. Underneath that crazy exterior, Eren really was a sweet guy. My eyes looked up and I could see him walking into his quarters. I nodded to myself and smiled real big.

"Okay! Tomorrow is the day! I will prove that I am worthy to be in the Survey Corps!"


	4. This is it

"Okay! Miyu Kimura! You're next!" We all stood in formation as we watch everyone, one by one. Try the maneuver gear test. The object of this test was to see how good we could keep our balance after being lifted off the ground. This was important, because our Maneuver Gear would me essential to our survival when it came time to fight the Titans.

After my name was called, I took a deep breath and stepped up. Our Sargent was beaming down at me. His eyes judging every movement I made. In all honesty, this man was absolutely terrifying to me.. However, I have seen much worse. So, if I can handle him. A 3-5 meter Titan should be a simple kill.

I made my way to the maneuver gear attached to two wooden beams. Two military officers hooked me up to the gear by my waist. I had to move my hips a little bit to get it to a comfortable bit.

"I'm ready." I looked over at one of the military officers to my side. He nodded and started turning a crank; the wires attached to either side of the gear began to tighten and lifted me off the ground. I closed my eyes and took a breath, concentrating my body on not moving at all. This test would decide my fate as a Survey Corp after all. Pretty soon I was completely off of the ground. I kept my arms hovering at my side, while I straightened both of my legs out like boards. My eyes remained squeezes shut as I remained in this position. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I floated in the still position.

Only a few moments later, I felt the ground coming up under my feet, and I was let down. My eyes fluttered open and I could see Armin and Eren smiling at me, giving me thumbs up. The military officers unhooked me from the Maneuver Gear and I took a step forward to the Sargent. His deep yellow eyes pierced into my soul. I took formation and slammed my right fist over my heart, while my other hand was behind my back. He remained silent for a moment before nodding.

"Miyu Kimura, you have passed the test!"

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile to myself. Although my inner self wanted to jump up and shout cheerfully to the Gods. However, I thought such behavior would be inappropriate in front of my superiors. So instead, I bowed respectfully "Th-thank you sir!" I marched back in the formation of people and watched as everyone else took a turn.

Mikasa passed with flying colors, as well as Thomas and Sasha. However, Sasha tried to sneak an apple onto the Gear. Naturally, the Sargent caught her. And after the test was over, she would have to run once again until she dropped. I shook my head in disapproval. If that girl somehow gets into the Military, she would be the first to get eaten.

Next it was Armin's turn to test. He nervously made his way to the front of the line and was stared at by the Sargent. I think Armin was more afraid of this man than I was because he flinched as soon as the man opened his mouth. The blonde was hooked up to the Gear "R-ready!" He positioned himself and was then lifted off the ground. It looked like he was holding his breath as he struggles not to fall over. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt. Despite his nervous behavior, I found Armin to be absolutely adorable. Just like the brother I never had. As he stayed perfectly still during the test, somehow his eyes wondered over to me. Our eyes locked and I could see his cheeks becoming rosy pink.

Thankfully at that moment Armin was lowered down to the ground or else he may have fallen flat on his face. "Armin Arlert!" The blonde immediately straightened his body out and took formation and bowed his head. "Y-yes sir!?" he kept his face towards the ground and awaited silently what the Sargent would say

"You have passed the Test!" A huge sigh of relief passed through his lips and he looked up at the Sargent, thanking him cheerfully. Before he jogged back into formation, this time he found a spot next to me. Armin's big blue eyes met with mine and he mouthed to me "How did I do?" I smiled and gave him thumbs up, just as he did me. "You did great!" I mouthed back at him. He grinned and turned his head, facing the front of the formation, though I could see the red in his cheeks.

"Eren Jaeger!" The Sargent called his name and I instantly perked up. The look on his face was so self-confident. He was truly an amazing person; it was because of him that I even had the courage to do this. If I had never met him, who knows where I would be right now, possibly in the belly of the Titan that killed my sister. It was Eren who kept me from jumping off of the boat that day…so I owe him my life. Plus, ever since yesterday, every time I saw him my heart skipped a beat. I don't know if it was because of the small speech that he gave me, or if it was because he cared about me. It was too soon to tell either way.

Eren stepped up to the Maneuver Gear and allowed the Military officers to attach the wires to his hips. The dark-haired boy grinned down at the hooks on either side of him and nodded. He looked up at the Sargent and nodded real big. "Ready!" As soon as he said this, both of the military officers began turning the cranks. Lifting Eren off the ground, my grey eyes were glued on him as he was lifted. I smiled and held my thumb up to him. Because if I could do this, then it was obvious Eren would be able to do this without a sweat.

"_THUD!"_ My jaw dropped when I saw what had just happened. Almost instantly after Eren was lifted off the ground, he fell forward, his head slamming against the hard, dirt ground. A few people in the formation began to laugh but I just stared down in disbelief.

"Eren Jaeger…" The Sargent was glaring down at his body. Half of which was still being held up by the maneuver gear. Eren lifted his eyes up to him and gulped. Our Sargent knelt down beside him and shouted "YOU FAIL!" directly next to his head.

"So what happened during the test today..?" I sat down besides Eren and poked his shoulder. "Did you just lose balance? Did you have to cough? A fly crawl up your nose?" It was easy to see that I was annoying him. The two of us sat at a table in the dining hall all alone in the corner. Eren was just playing with his chicken stew, he looked really depressed. I looked up at his head, which had a bandage wrapped around it from his head smashing against the ground. A small sigh passed my lips and I patted him on the back. "No worries, you get another chance tomorrow. I guarantee you'll pass." I did my best to encourage him with my words, but they did no such thing.

"Hey…isn't that the kid from yesterday who said he'd kill all the Titans?" I heard a deep voice at the table beside ours; I looked over and saw a group of older people staring at us. Well, staring at Eren and grinning. I guess Eren went on a rant yesterday about how he would kill every Titan. "Honestly, Eren. I know this dream of yours is pure, but you really shouldn't say stuff that you don't know you can do yet.

"But I will do it!" He immediately perked up and looked up at me.

"Well, I bet he'll be shipped to the frontier tomorrow. We don't have enough food to feed worthless rejects." I heard another person from that table say. I grinded my teeth together and was about to go over to them, and give each of them a good smack in the jaw. But Armin and Mikasa appeared to the table and stopped me. Armin places his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, offering me a small smile.

"Eren…it'll be alright, you just have to worry about it tomorrow." Armin sat down on the opposite side of me and Eren.

"Those guys are right. I'm pathetic…I'll never be able to kill them all at this rate." Eren drooped his head and stared into his half empty bowl, letting out a sigh. Weird, a second ago he seemed so confident, guess it took a moment for those guys' words to take effect.

"You should let that idea go." Mikasa calmly said and took a small bite of bread. When she said that however, Eren clenched his fists and snarled at her.

"What?!" He slammed his fists on the table and glared at his adopted sister.

"You should give up on being a soldier. There are other ways to fight than by throwing away your life."

"Listen here…! I saw what happened that day! So did Miyu! We agreed we would kill all the Titans! You should feel the same way! So do you really think you'll convince me this way?"

"But it doesn't matter how much you want it. It isn't your decision whether you end up as a soldier or not, Eren."

The dark haired boy bit down on his lip and looked at Mikasa wide eyed. Though it was true, it didn't matter how badly Eren or I wanted to rid the world of all those monsters. It was up to the Military and our Sargent in the end.

Soon after that, the bell in the middle of camp started to ring, summoning everyone back to their sleeping quarters. I let out a sigh and watched Eren and Armin get up and make their way out. I followed a moment after, since we were both going to different areas, it didn't make much sense to walk with them. Although, I did want to offer Eren some words of encouragement for tomorrow and to let him know that I would be there for him even if he failed. After all, we went into this together. I wouldn't want to finish without him.

"Hey! Miyu!" I heard my name being called. I lifted my head and saw Armin waiting for me up ahead. One of his arms was waving at me. When I saw him, I jogged over and offered him a friendly smile.

"Hey, I thought you and Eren went to your quarters?" I tilted my head in confusion as to why he would be waiting out here for me.

"Oh…he went inside already, but I wanted to at least say goodnight to you." Even though it was dark outside I could still make out a red growing in his cheeks. My smile widened and I nodded.

"Thank you very much."

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair and then looked down at me. "I also w-wanted to say congratulations on passing the test today, you really are an amazing person Miyu-chan."

I could feel my cheeks getting a little hot and I looked down at my feet, trying to hide it.

"I should be saying the same thing to you! You did real great!" Me saying that only made his blush grow, and he looked up at me and pulled me in for a hug. It took my off guard for a moment, but I gave in and returned his hug. Armin didn't say anything but instead kissed the top of my head.

"S-see you tomorrow, Miyu-Chan!" And before I could comment or question the kiss, he ran away from me. So I was left outside alone. My eyes wide from what he just did.

"Why did he…?" I ran my fingers through my hair and wondered back to the girls sleeping quarters and fell asleep almost as soon as I hit my bed.

The next morning, I met up with Armin and Mikasa as we all decided to watch Eren test once again. I stood beside him as we awaited his name to be called.

"Eren Jaeger!" Our Sargent called his name, and he immediately stood up straight and walked to the front of the line. Today, he didn't seem nearly as cocky as he did yesterday. Maybe the fact that this test would decide his future had finally seeped in. Eren let the military officers hook him onto the Maneuver gear once again. Both him and the Sargent locked eyes and a bead of sweat dripped down Eren's forehead.

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?"

"Yes!" He shouted nervously and gulped

"Begin!" The Sargent called out and once again, the cranks began to turn and tightened to wires attached to Eren and began lifting him off the ground. I held my breath as I watch him rise up. Armin even grabbed a hold of my hand and held it tightly because he was nervous as well. My eyes dashed to him for a moment, than to our joined hands. A small blush arose on my cheeks as his warm hands held mine. I was going to open my mouth to say something, but decided not to. Instead, I squeezed his hand back and looked back at Eren.

He spread his arms out on either end of his body and floated in the air. He did it! Eren was staying straight up.

"Way to go Eren!" I threw my fist in the air and cheered, as did the rest of the formation. When suddenly, Eren began to lose balance and fell backwards. He was now being hung upside down by the waist. My jaw dropped at the sight and a loud "awwww…" could be heard from everyone

"N…Not yet. I'm not giving up yet!" Eren shouted as the Sargent walked over to help him up.

"Put him down."

He was let down, and laid in front of the Sargent on all fours. A look of absolute worry drowned Eren's face.

"No…" I whispered to myself and clenched my fists tightly.

"Ow..!" Armin whimpered and I looked down to see our hands still together. It seems I had forgotten our hands were still together and squeezed his too tight. I'd have to apologize to him later.

"I…I…" Eren looked as if he were about to break down in tears. Which would be understandable, his dream of becoming a member of the Survey Corps was gone. And he was so determined too…

"Wagner, change belts with Jaeger." Our Sargent suddenly said as he looked down at Eren crouching on the ground

"Y-yes sir!"

The two swapped Maneuver gears quickly and Eren was once again hooked up to the wires. And yet again, Eren was hoisted up into the air. This time however, he managed to stay in the air. A huge smile grew on my face as I watched; I even almost began crying because of how happy I was.

"Your equipment was defective. He fitting on your belt was damaged. I've never heard of this part getting damaged. I'll have to add it to the maintenance checklist"

"So, he managed to stay upright for a bit, even with a broken belt?" I heard a male whisper around me. This only made my smile grow. I knew Eren was amazing! This just proved it

"Wow…" I giggled to myself and looked up at Eren, who was still dangling on the wires.

"Th-Then, did I pass?

"You're fine. Commence training."

He gasped and raised both of his arms high in the sky, shouting happily "I did it! I really did it! Did you see that Mikasa? I can do this!"

I caught a glimpse of Mikasa's reaction, and all she could do was stare wide eyed at Eren. Her mouth dropped open as if she couldn't believe that he could manage it. A moment later, he was release back on to the ground and I darted towards him and jumped at him. Wrapping both of my arms around my neck and squeezed him tightly. "See, I told you that you could do it!" The both of us smiled real big and started laughing.

"This is it! Starting now is the real training Miyu! In a few years, we really will get to kill all the Titans!" He said eagerly and squeezed me just as tight. His hug was almost too tight, but I honestly didn't mind at that moment. I was too overtaken with happiness for him. Though, while the two of us were hugging, I noticed Armin staring at me. Those big blue eyes that were usually so happy looked sad. I didn't pay much attention at the moment. The two of us would have plenty of time to talk about it. But right now was Eren's moment.

"Mhm! The two of us will definitely wipe out those monsters from existence!" I laughed out and Eren did the same.


	5. Graduation Night

_**Miyu Kimura, Age 15, in the last stages of achieving her dream**_.

We were on our last day of military camp, and tonight we would be graduating; it was a little hard to believe though. Sure, we had been through hell at this military camp. But even still, it was still unbelievable. Pretty soon, all four of us would be joining the Survey Corps.

Today was one of the last days we had to train, and our exercise was something we had been doing for years. Personally, I thought it was a waste of time. But the object of this exercise was to grab the dagger from your attacker. Simple as that, but since I would be fighting Titans this seemed pointless to in my eyes. Thankfully, I was paired up with Armin, who without a doubt was my all-time best friend. He had always been around for me when I had my falls, and we fit together perfectly. While I advanced in Physical works, he majored in Brainy stuff. Together we were an unstoppable team!

"Okay come at me!" I readied my body for Armin to charge at me, which he was hesitant to do.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled and just stood in front of me

"Are you kidding? I should be saying that to you!" I giggled and crouched down, still awaiting his attack

"B-but…" He looked away nervously and scratched his temple. In all honesty, I believed that the only reason he didn't want attack me was because e knew I would kick his ass.

"Would you rather I attack y-?"

"Oh God no!" He took a step back, which caused him to fall flat on his rear. Armin rubbed his sore bottom, and after I realized he was uninjured. I burst out in laughter, even when he didn't mean to, Armin knew how to make me laugh

'Glad I amuse you so much" I extended my arm out to help him up, he took it and once he stood up. Armin patted his uniform to get rid of any dust that had gotten in the seams. I covered my mouth to try and hold in my chuckle when I saw the Sargent wondering around our area.

"Act like we're training." I leaned in and whispered in Armin's ear and snatched the dagger from his palm by surprise and held the blade to his throat. Which caught poor Armin off guard, I could practically hear his heart beating and we weren't even touching. His eyes were wide as he stared down at the dagger in my grasp.

"Good work, Kimura!"

"Thank you, sir!" I shouted and bowed to him, pulling the dagger away from the blonde. Once the bald man was out of sight Armin relaxed a little.

"And I thought I was the brains between the two of us." He ran his fingers through his hair, clearly he was still shocked at my actions.

"I just didn't want to get head-butted again, you've never experienced it. But it makes you're skull feel broken for a week…at least."

"Yeah well…still." Armin grumbled and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. I grinned at him and shook my head. If Armin acted this way while fighting Titans, then he would surely be someone's next meal.

And suddenly the bell for dinner rang; wow it was a lot later than it felt. My eyes wondered to the sky and noticed that it had turned Orange. Sunset it was.

"Armin! Miyu!" I turned around and couldn't help but smile at the voice that called out to us.

"Hey, Eren!" I turned and waved to him happily and jogged over to him. Armin walked over slowly with a bit of a grouchy look on his face. I noticed that he got that look every time both I and Eren were together. Whenever the two were just alone then he seemed happy, but when I was with Eren he just got that look.

"You guys want to walk to the dinner hall? Mikasa already left to get us a table."

"Sure let's go!" "Sure…" both Armin and I said at the same time. I playfully punched his shoulder at his tone. Then the three of us walked together to the Dining Hall.

"Well I guess it can't be helped, before Wall Maria fell only a few in the Survey Corps needed to know how to use the Maneuver Gear. To save the knowledge base from decline, they used the Interior to motivate…" Armin was trying to talk to Eren. Apparently he had been thinking the same thing that I was during our previous training exercise. That it was pointless, and we should be learning how to use the Gears instead of tiny daggers. However, Eren seemed to be taking a tad bit more seriously than I did. Making a huge deal out of it…much like he did everything else.

"I hope I can get into the Military Police." A fellow trainee sitting near me was talking. "I can't imagine a greater honor than serving the king." The dark haired male looked up and smiled to himself as he envisioned his future. He lifted his mug to his mouth, and suddenly Jeans (Another trainee) took the mug and splashed it in his face

"Oye, Marco. Cut the noble act and tell the truth! You want to join the Military Police because life deep inside the walls is soft and easy." Jeans crept real close to Marco's face and grinned evilly. As if he had just solved the greatest mystery of our time.

"N-no! I really think that…" Marco tried to defend himself but was interrupted mid-sentence

"An easy life, deep inside the walls?" All eyes went to the guy sitting next to me.

"Eren…" I grumbled and shook my head. "Here we go…"

"Until five years ago, this was considered deep inside the walls."

"What are you talking about, Eren?" Jeans snapped his head toward the dark-haired guy sitting next to me.

Eren only let out a sigh and placed the mug he was drinking out of on the table. "You don't need to go to the Interior. You've gone soft enough in your own head." Eren's words made Jeans eye twitch and a few of the men sitting next to him began to snicker silently.

"Don't you think it's strange that we're training to fight Titans, just to end up farther from them?"

"Who cares? For my own sake, I hope they keep this stupid system." Those words really got Eren on edge and he immediately stood up, slamming his fists on the table. Eren glared at Jeans, giving him a look that I had only seen him give someone that night five years ago, that night on the boat, when he decided for the first time that he would wipe out all Titans from existence.

"You piece of shit!"

"Shut up! This is reality."

"Stop it, Eren!" Armin and I both stood up shouted at Eren, who without a doubt was going to be throwing a punch in a moment. But he refused to listen to either of us. The only person who could control his short fuse was Mikasa.

"Mikasa, do something." I leaned over and pleaded. She only nodded and turned her head ever so slightly towards the fighting

"Stop…" She stood up and walked in between the two. Thankfully that's all she had to say to calm down Eren. She looked dead into his eyes, not saying anything other than that one word. I really did envy Mikasa; it was almost as if she had some sort of power over him. Something I wish I had. Yet, when Eren seemed to calm down, Jeans grabbed Eren by his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Screw you!" Jeans seemed to catch Eren way off guard, because his eyes were wide and skin was pale as if he had just seen a Titan

"Let go! My clothes will rip!"

"Who cares about your clothes?! I'm so envious!"

"What are you talking about?!" Eren shouted at him, trying to escape his grasp. Yet all of a sudden he seemed to realize something. It made his temper go down a little bit though, and instead of shouting anymore. Eren took Jeans by the wrist and pulled him forward, while simultaneously moving his leg slightly. Eren's free hand went up and grabbed the taller male by the neck, flipping him over on the ground.

I stared in awe at what he just did to him, but I couldn't help but smile. There, that was better. The old Eren would just shout off his steam and ramble like an idiot, not doing anything about whatever problem he was in. And now, he was actually doing something.

Jeans' body slammed against the ground and the air immediately left his body, he trembled on the ground in pain and bit down on his lip. It took him a moment, but he once again sat up. It appeared he was ready for round two.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted up at Eren, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"The martial arts I went through a world of hurt to learn while you were screwing around." He glared down at jeans on the ground, while Jeans could only stare wide eyed at Eren. "You think taking the easy way out, doing as you please, is reality? And you call yourself a soldier?"

The entire dining hall was silent, and all eyes were glued to Eren. Who was standing in the middle of the room, and standing very confident like as he did. Then we heard the squeaking of a wooden door at the front of the dining hall. All eyes went to the door, which was only half way opened. And on the other side of the door, we could see a glowing yellow eye and a shadowy figure.

"I heard quite a commotion. Would someone like to explain?" I nearly fell back as I heard the voice. It was our Sargent who was the shadowy figure and yellow eye. Eren and Jeans sat back down in their seat and kept quiet, as well at the rest of the hall. The Sargent's eyes scanned everyone individually, waiting for someone to cough up an answer.

"…That sound was Sasha's fart." Mikasa rose her hand and spoke, saying to so casually that it almost sounded like the truth

"EH?!" Sasha stood up and her entire face turned bright red

"You again?" The Sargent held his nose, and Sasha's face only grew more flustered. She opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. And the entire dining hall busted out into laughter. Yet, as the laughter died down, a bell could be heard. Everyone looked to the window and a few of us gulped.

"This is it…" I smiled and wrapped an arm around Armin "In the end, two hundred and eighteen of us made it" Armin nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as well, pulling me into a side-hug.

"Dedicate your hearts! Today, you trainee graduates will be given three choices. You can join the Garrison, protecting towns and reinforcing the walls. Or the Survey Corps, who risk their lives beyond the walls, in Titan territory, Or the Military Police, who serve the King, lead the people, and protect internal order."

All of us stood in front of a stage, in formation. Everyone had their right hand in a fist placed over their hearts, while their other hand was in a fist behind their backs.

"Of course, only the top ten student students, whose names were just announced, can join the Military Police.

The people who had their names called were Krista Lenz, Sasha Blause, Connie Springer, Marco Bott, Jean Kirschstein, Eren Jaeger, Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, and of course the number one trainee on that list was Mikasa Ackerman. I was a little disappointed that my name had not been called. But it wouldn't affect me either way. My goal was not to join the Military Police. My only goal was to be in the Survey Corps. And thankfully, Armin didn't have his name called either. So, that at least made my confidence goes up a little bit.

After the graduation ceremony, everyone was taken to a large fining hall, that seemed to be bigger than our entire camp. We spent the night drinking and celebrating our success.

"I can't believe we did it, Armin!" I tapped my full mug against his and took a large gulp of beer. Or what I could only assume was beer. I had never had an ounce of alcohol before this night. But I didn't care either way. This was a night worth drinking for! Armin was equally as enthused and took a gulp of his drink as well, though he looked like he was going to spit it up.

My eyes scanned the room for Eren, it didn't take long to find him, since he was surrounded by a group of people. I tilted my head in curiosity and made my way to the crowd, dragging Armin with me.

"I can't believe that you aren't joining the Military Police!" A voice said to Eren, a voice that I didn't recognize. And probably wouldn't learn the owner of that voice anytime soon. Not that I cared, the only people I ever socialized with were Eren, Armin and Mikasa. Everyone else was a bit of a bother to me.

"I already decided when I began. I wasn't training to live in the Interior." Eren smiled when he spotted me and took me by the arm, pulling me into his body. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me playfull

"Both I and Miyu made a promise that no matter what, the two of us would join the Survey Corps and destroy all the Titans!" He sounded really happy as he said this, just like he always did when he talked about the two of us killing Titans. Hearing him sound so enthused (and the fact that our bodies were pressed together) brought a blush to my face, and all I could do was smile real big and agree.

"That's right! We'll wipe those monsters off the face of the Earth!"

No one in the crowd seemed to believe up, but smiled and cheered anyways. Slamming their mugs together and drinking happily

"But you'll never beat them!" A sudden voice shouted at us and the room went silent. 'You do know how many tens of thousands have been eaten? We lost over twenty percent of our population, so we know for sure, Humans cannot defeat the Titans…"

There was a long pause before dared to speak again. And of course the one who chose to speak was Eren.

"So? If you think we can't win, you'll just give up? Eren snapped at the guy who questioned his plan (Whom I did not know the name of).

"Well…"

"It's true that humanity has only suffered defeat until now. But we didn't know anything about the Titans then. Fighting them head-on is pointless. We did lose, but the information we gained gives us hope for next time!"

Everyone in the room kept quiet and only kept listening to what Eren would say next. My eyes wondered up to him in awe. _ Eren really is an amazing guy_

'Will we abandon the tactics that cost tens of thousands of lives to develop, and let the Titans eat us without a fight? Hell, no!" He clenched his fists tightly and looked down into my eyes. "I am going to exterminate all of the Titans, and escape these cramped walls! That is my dream…Humanity isn't finished yet!"

Everyone continued to keep quiet and waited to see if Eren would say anything else about the matter. When no one else did, I smiled and nodded.

"You'll have me the entire time, Eren" he smiled at me, and looked at everyone else in hope. That maybe he got through to a few other people. Maybe a few would see it his way. However, when no one said anything, I could see a few tears swell up in Eren's eyes. He immediately ran out of the building, holding his hands over his eyes.

"Wait, Eren!" I called out and ran after him, Mikasa and Armin seemed to have the same idea. The three of us darted outside and found Eren sitting on the stairs, his eyes were puffy and red.

_So he had been crying?_

I went over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder once again to try and comfort him. It seemed to help a little at least. That, I was happy about.

The four of us talked for a while outside, we talked about Eren's dream to visit the outside world and how Armin was the one who inspired this dream. It made me smile to learn something new about the boys. Also upon talking, Armin officially decided to join the Survey Corps, as well as Mikasa. Which was a given, since she followed Eren no matter where he went. But I always thought that Armin would join the Garrison. Sure he had said in the past that he would join us in the Survey Corps, but I had never actually believed he would go through with it.

After a long time had passed the four of us decided it was time to say goodnight. Tomorrow was an important day after all, We would be placed up on the wall for some up close training with how the cannons worked. Mikasa and I headed back inside, since this was where the girls sleeping quarters were this night.

"Uhm…Miyu…Can I talk to you for a moment?" I heard Armin say behind me, just as he grabbed me by the wrist. I turned my head to face him. His eyes were averted from mine, and those rosy cheeks were as visible as the moon in the sky

"Sure Armin. What's on your mind?" I turned to face him, but he kept his eyes off of mine.

"W-well…I have been thinking…the two of us may not get to see each other much anymore. After all, who knows what teams we'll be put on?"

"Yeah?" I tilted my head, wondering what his point was and why he couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell me. Armin gulped and clenched his fist before he leaned down and grabbed both of my hands. It took me by surprise and the two of us stood in silent for a few more seconds

"M-Miyu-Chan…I wanted to tell you th-that…"

"Hmmm?" I have no idea why, but my cheeks began to feel hot and my heart began to race.

"Miyu-Chan, I love you!"


	6. The Fight Begins!

_**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews from my last chapter! **_

_**This chapter is the beginning of all the fighting and I have never written down a fighting scene before. So please forgive me if it's not perfect! **_

_**But I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**_

"You…Love…?" I stared wide eyed at the blonde in front of me. Whose eyes were still not looking at me. My face turned beet red and I gulped.

"Y…yeah…I love you…I have for 5 years…" After he said this, Armin finally built up the courage and looked at me. He looked so innocent as his big blue eyes locked onto mine. The look he gave me really did show how much these words meant to him. But in all honesty, this was a big shock for me. All this time, I had thought of Armin as nothing more than a friend, or brother. And I thought he had felt the same all these years.

"Armin…I-"

"Y-you don't have to say anything…" He let go of my hands and began to shyly scratch the back of his head. "I know…you love Eren, right?" He hot that look on his face again. The look he got whenever I was with Eren, and my eyes widened even more.

"Who said anything about love?!" I said a lot louder than I had meant to say, which seemed to startle Armin a bit. "S-sorry." I chuckled out at his reaction. "I don't love Eren." I said to him, though I wasn't sure if I could believe my own words

"You don't love Eren?" He seemed a little confused at this statement, but nevertheless it made that smile return back to his cheeks. Seeing that adorable smile of his made me question any feelings I had toward Armin though.

_Do I love Armin? _I really didn't know anymore. And I was about to open my mouth and tell him what my feelings were, but was interrupted by our Sargent.

"Hey! What are you two doing?! You should be in bed!" The two of us nearly jumped out of our skin at the sound of his voice, but at the same time. Both Armin and I instinctively put our bodies in formation and bowed to him.

"Sorry, Sir!" And the two of us ran off in opposite directions. It only took a few seconds to reach the girls sleeping quarters at the speed that I was running. Then, I fell on my bed face first. Tonight was different though, usually I would fall into a deep slumber as soon I came in contact with my mattress. But it took longer to fall asleep tonight. Probably because of what Armin had said to me a few minutes ago. What does he mean…love…what an idiot…But strangely enough, the thought of his smile made it easier to fall asleep.

The next morning, all of us were woken up really early. Earlier then we would have usually been woken up, why? Oh…I actually forgot. We were no longer just trainees, all of us had graduated just the night before! A huge smile grew on my face as I through on my uniform and rushed out to the city where the rest of my comrades were.

"Commander Erwin, kill the Titans for us!" A random person in the crowd had called out when the members of the Survey Corps were riding to the gate. My eyes widened in awe when I saw them, but when I saw Captain Levi I couldn't help but smile wide. That man was a legend! Rumors had said that that one man alone was as strong as an entire brigade! A true inspiration to someone like me

_I hope to be as strong as him one day!_ After the Survey Corps had left the insides of the wall, my eyes scanned the crowd to see if I could find my three friends. It wasn't too hard, Armin's hair color kind of stood out from the rest of the group. Blonde was kind of rare now-a-days, everyone seemed to have dark hair. So, when I spotted them, I jogged over.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully and looked around, only noticing Armin and Mikasa were here. "Where's Eren?" I asked.

"He wanted to hurry and get to the top of the wall. Eren was eager to learn how to use those cannons." Mikasa grunted and turned her back as she began to walk away. She must have somewhere to go too. Which just left Armin and myself here, alone. My cheeks flustered instantly and I looked up at him.

"Armin-" He covered my mouth with his hand and did a half-smile down at me.

"We'll talk later, okay? We both have to be somewhere right now." I nodded and playfully smacked his hand away from my lips after I punched his arm softly. The blonde rubbed the spot I hit and darted off with a grin glue to his face. He was right after all; we would have plenty of time to talk today! After we were done learning the basics of cannons, the rest of the day was free. So, I hurried and got to the top off the wall, where I found Eren, Sasha, Thomas, and a few other people that I never bothered getting to know.

"Ah, Miyu! You're on Cannon cleaning and loading duty with us!" Eren shouted and waved at me as soon as I showed up.

"Oh wonderful…" A sarcastic groan came out of me when I was told I would be cleaning cannons. "Well, could be worse I suppose." I smiled and went over to the group of comrades around.

"Ah, so did you know! Thomas said he wanted to become a member of the Survey Corps?!" Eren said somewhat excitedly and pulled me into him. "And it was because of my speech last night!" My eyes widened slightly and I looked over at the tall blonde, Thomas.

"From what I remember, you wanted to join the Garrison!" I said somewhat enthused up at Thomas. The two of us hadn't really talked much, ever since I shouted at him 5 years ago he had kind of avoided me. In my defense he was really arrogant and found the Colossal Titan interesting, which is why I blew up at him. But that was five years ago, surly he still wasn't holding a grudge against that still?

"Oh yeah I did…but Eren got to me last night." His cheeks became somewhat flustered and began to chuckle nervously. His face brought a grin to my face and I nodded. It made me happy that Eren got through to a few people after he spoke like that in front of everyone. Sure, some people may think it was suicide to face the Titans, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for mankind. Though Eren and I would be wiping out all the Titans, so no way either of us were going to die.

_Hah, I'm still telling myself I can kill all the Titans?_ I chuckled to myself but then shook my head and clenched my fists._ No, I __will__ kill all the Titans…for Akari…_Memories of my sister flowed into my mind as I made my way over to clean the cannons. I remembered how kind she was, how caring, how pretty. Oh how jealous of her I use to be. I never had the mind to tell her how much I admired her when I was little, but now, I definitely wish I had took the effort to make her feel more special. A small sigh passed my lips and I decided to look over the wall…it was beautiful…the first time I had gotten a glimpse of the outside world, a world that I would get to see soon enough.

Suddenly, the sound of a lightning bold hitting the ground came out of nowhere, followed by a bolt of bright yellow flashing just outside the wall. The wall trembled slightly, and I fell over on my back. But I didn't care; all I could do was stare…stare at what had just come out of the bolt of lightning. My entire body trembled with fear and I felt near to tears. It was him…The Colossal Titan, after five years, it had decided to strike once again. I somehow managed to take my eyes off of its skinless body to look at Eren. He appeared to not have noticed yet. His cocky self was probably too busy thinking of how many Titans he would be killing soon enough.

"E…Eren!" I tried to shout out, but my voice only came out as a whisper. I cursed under my breath and tried again. "Eren!" This time he heard me, and turned around and those big green eyes widened. But, unlike myself, Eren only let the fear of the Titan take over him for a moment, before he pulled out the two swords that were attached to his Maneuver Gear and leaped into action. Two long wires shot out of either side of the Maneuver Gear and he was off! Eren jumped on the Titans arm and didn't hesitate before running up its arm. The Titan didn't seem to enjoy such a small pest on his arm, so he reached out to try and grab Eren.

My eyes widened as I watched, this was it! Eren would be crushed by this monster! I bit down on my lip.

_Miyu…you're pathetic…Eren could die now! And all you can do is lie here?_

"NO!" I shouted at myself and somehow found the courage to stand on my two feet. And suddenly, this Titan didn't seem so scary anymore! I don't know if it was my adrenaline kicking in, or if I was just mad at myself for not doing anything. "I'm coming Eren!" I shot the wires out of my Maneuver gears, and the grapple hooks at the end of the wires shot out, and attached to the Titan, then my body was pulled forward. While in midair, I pulled out my swords and screamed in anger at the giant beast. Thankfully, it seemed too preoccupied by Eren, who was still pestering the monster as he tried to make it to the back of the neck. (Which was a Titans only weakness, besides getting something shoved up their ass…which was a tactic that was hardly used).

I landed on the Colossal Titan's bicep and began charging. "Ahhh!" I shouted as I ran, this time however, The Titan noticed me and then swatted me off of his arm like I would a bug. My body went flying back over the wall. My vision went black when it hit me and I nearly fainted.

"..iyu….yu…MIYU!" It was fuzzy, but I felt someone shouting my name over and over.

"H…hmmm?" I rubbed my head and sat up; Eren was holding me in his arms and had a scared look on his face. "Miyu! You okay? Can you see okay?" I wearily nodded and he let out a small sigh of relief. After my eyes adjusted again I looked up at the Titan, who was pulling his arm back and started to fling it toward us.

"Eren, look out!" I shouted and his head snapped, he cursed and lifted me up over his shoulder and jumped off of the wall. I grasped on to Eren as tightly as I could manage. Though, I wouldn't have to be carried on his shoulder if that Titan hadn't hit me. My first fight and Eren was keeping me from being killed…guess some things never change.

Eren shot out the wires from his Maneuver gear, and the hooks at the end stuck into the wall.I stared up at the top of the wall and saw the tips of its finger swipe the top of the Wall. All the cannons flew off of the edge and fell into the city, along with large chunks of the wall and lots of debris. The two of us were dangling from the Maneuver gear from the side of the walls, hidden from the Titans sight.

"I'm going to finish this Miyu! Can you hold up?" He looked at me, and I offered him a determined nod. He did the same and dropped me off his shoulder, letting me fall to the ground. But before I got too far, I shot out the hooks from my Gear and let them dig into the wall.

"Dammit Eren!" I shouted and shot myself back up to the top of the wall to help out my old friend. 'You better still be alive!" I shouted and hoped up on the wall, and saw Eren once again running up the Titans large arm. I gulped and watched only for a second before I used the Maneuver Gear to fling myself back into battle. The two of us would put an end to the Titan. But as soon as I landed on its arm, it made another motion. My eyes widened as I realized what its next move would be.

"Eren! Kill it now! It's going to break another hole in the wall!" I shouted at Eren, but he was already on it. Eren jumped up and continued quickly running up the monsters arm. Soon after, I followed Eren's example and moved my legs as quickly as they would move,Eagerly running up its arm.

But it was too late; it had already made the move and kicked a large hole at the base of the wall, right where the gates use to be. I stared down at the wall for a moment, before turning angrily back at the titan.

"Screw you! You're the reason….YOU'RE THE REASON THIS HAPPENED!" I shouted and charged once again up its arm, readying my swords and shouting loudly. "It's going to start all over again! All thanks to you!" I screamed and then in that instant, the Titan vanished, leaving only behind a large wave of hot smoke blowing in my face. The heat was so intense, I felt as though I skin was going to melt off. I shot myself towards the wall and hung off the sides, my eyes rapidly scanned the area of any sign of the Colossal Titan. But the only thing that it left behind were two giant footprints. My entire body was enraged. How could this happen!? And on my first day out of the academy as well! It's like this thing was torturing me personally…well no..i shouldn't even think that. I'm not the only one whose life this thing ruined!

I turned my face over and noticed Eren was hanging off of the edge, the same as me. He was glaring down at those two footprints and gritting his teeth together.

"I almost had it! I was inches away from its weak spot! That's when it…!" He didn't seem to even want to finish what he was going to say and only tightened his fists together. I nodded at him and looked down to the ground, and saw Titans of all sizes entering the newly formed hole.

"Eren…"

'Hmm?"

"It's time to make our dream of killing all the Titans a reality…"

He looked at me and nodded eagerly

"Yeah…let's kill these bastards!"


	7. Battle for Trost

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update the story. **_

_**Hopefully this chapter will make up for the delay, and again thank you all for the Reviews and Favorites**_

_**I hope you enjoy it**_

Both Eren and I climbed down the wall after all the excitement was over and could only look down at our city. I could feel my eyes wanting to tear up as I watched the Titans kill. Kill for no real purpose none the less. We have studied that the Titans don't pay any attention to any other creature besides Humans. If a deer were to cross their paths, they would only ignore them, which led us to believe that the Titans only eat us for pure entertainment. The thought made me sick to my stomach as I could only wonder why these monsters were put onto this planet.

"Miyu, let's go." Eren said to me and grabbed me by my wrist. I only nodded and let him drag me along. The two of us made it to the storage building in the middle of the city. This was where everyone else in the military had met up after the recent Titan attack. We were all to come up with a plan to hold off the Titans until we could evacuate the area. When we walked inside, I was relieved to see that everyone who was on the wall with me at the time had made it out unharmed.

"You okay Thomas?" I walked up to the blonde and tried to smile cheerfully up at him. He looked down at me and tried to muscle a smile as well. But I could see in his eyes that he was terrified of what he had just seen. It was understandable though, he had originally just wanted to be a part of the Garrison. However, Eren had convinced him to join the Survey Corps with a speech he had given last night.

"I'll be alright." Thomas said and ran his fingers through my hair; my natural instinct was to slap away anyone who touched me…anyone who wasn't Armin or Eren. But I managed to stop my arm from swinging at him.

"You better be." I grinned. "How about I treat you to some dinner once we finish with this mission?" I had still felt bad that me and him got off on the wrong foot a few years back. Hopefully this would help better his opinion of me. And when I offered him dinner, his face seemed to brighten up and he nodded. "You've got yourself a deal, Miyu!" I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we'll meet up after the mission." I promised him and turned away to look for Armin. He should have been summoned here as well…Unless something bad had happened to him. The thought of anything happening to him made my heart sink. I had always joked about him being the first to get eaten when it came to us actually fighting. But if it had actually happened…I don't know what I would have done. Lock myself away for not being able to save him? Or go on a Titan killing rampage.

"Miyu!" I was tackled from the behind and I fell on the ground. "Ow!" I shouted and looked over to see a boy with blonde hair hugging me tightly.

"Armin…" My eyes teared up, and I squeezed him tightly. The tears were unexpected, but they just came out of nowhere as soon as I saw him. "You're okay!" I said happily and wiped my eyes before he could tell they were dripping..

"Miyu, are you crying?" He tilted his head

"N...no! You're just seeing things!" I stood up and patted my uniform off of anything that had gotten into it. Armin stood up and looked down at me, and pulled me into another tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay…When I saw the Colossal Titan appear, I was so scared that it was going to kill you." He buried his face in my shoulder and mumbled. My eyes widened and I hugged him back just as tight. Though I didn't want to admit that I was just as worried about him that would just raise his hopes about how I feel towards him. Feelings that I was still unsure were even there.

"Okay love birds! We need to keep these Titans busy while we evacuate the city!" I jumped at the sudden voice and instantly pulled my arms off of Armin. Both of our faces were bright red as well.

"Just follow your training! Split into groups! Under the Garrison's orders, you will resupply combatants, relay orders, and kill Titans! Garrison intercept forces will form the vanguard! Trainees, led by the supply team, will comprise the middle guard! The Garrison's elite forces will form the rearguard. Also, messengers report that the advanced team has been neutralized." Everyone's eyes widened when our commander shouted these words at us. And I could see a look of worry on a few of their faces.

"The outer gate has been compromised, and Titans have entered the city!" He added in, but I only sighed. _Quit telling me stuff I already know_ I thought to myself and clenched my fists.

"So in other words, the Armored Titan may appear at any time, to destroy the inner gate!" Low murmurs could be heard throughout the area where we were all gathered. My eyes drooped down to the ground as I thought back to the first attack five years ago. How the Colossal Titan had been the one to let all the Titans inside Zhiganshima, and how the Armored Titan had been the one who had destroyed the inner wall. Much like the Colossal Titan, he was taller than an average titan (Not as large as the colossal titan however) and appeared not to have skin on its body. It was more like muscle instead, but this one seemed to be protected by a sort of bone-like armor and could run very fast. So fast that it only had to run into our large wall to burst a giant hole into it.

"You are all dismissed!"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in unison and began to run off to fuel up for the fight ahead. I of course followed Armin and Eren to the fueling area.

"Why today? As of tomorrow, I would have been in the Interior!" I heard a deep voice complaining. I looked over and saw Jean kneeling down on the hard ground. Jean had wanted to join the Military Police, and it was an option for him since he was one of the 10 highest ranking Trainees.

"Oh no, poor baby has to defend the human race." I said in a mocking tone as I passed by him. His eyes instantly shot open and looked up at me.

"What'd you say?!" Jean jumped to his feet and marched over to where I was.

"You heard me, big head." I crossed my arms and stared up at him, smirking slightly. Nicknames were never a strong trait of mine, but that wasn't what I was trying to get across. "So what, this is a chance to keep the entire human race from getting any smaller and all you can think about is your own well-being?!"

"That's beside the point! Unlike you and Eren, I don't have a death wish! You both actually wanted to join the Survey Corps! So I'll bet you're good and ready to become Titan food at any time!"

All I did was glare up at him, and for the moment I had nothing to say to him. It appeared my lack of words was making Jeans nervous, which made me smile. A bead of sweat dripped down his nose. I raised a hand up and smacked it right across his face. He seemed shocked by the sudden motion and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Eren.

"Oye!" Eren seemed to come out of nowhere and shoved Jean against a pillar "Don't forget, those three years of hell we endured! In the past three years, we almost died so many times…some of us really did die. Some ran, and some were kicked out…But we made it! Didn't we?!"

Jean stared in disbelief down at Eren, his mouth wide at what he was being told.

"So we can make it through today! You'll survive today, and go to the Interior tomorrow, right?" Eren released any grip that he had on the brunette and backed away. Jeans stood in his place for a moment, not moving or saying anything. It appeared Eren's words got to him. He was always really good at saying what needed to be said, while I only seemed to make things worse. This seemed like the opposite of what it should be, since Eren was always the wreck less one out of our group.

Yet, even after what Eren had just said, Jean only turned his head away and walked away in a fit. It seemed like nothing was ever right in his eyes.

"Thanks for talking some sense into that doof." I smiled and patted Eren's head. He looked down at me and smiled as well.

"Do you know what group you will be put into?" He suddenly asked.

"Ahh , Team 34." I pulled my hand off the top of my head, looking for the rest of my group.

"You're with me and Armin then! Also I think Thomas will be with us."

We all met up after each of us had fueled up completely and made our way to the city of Trost (which is where the invasion was taking place currently) I scanned the city and could see several 15-meter Titans, the rest of the Titans were not tall enough to see. So clearly that meant that there were many tinier Titans in the area.

_Shouldn't be too hard._ I looked over at my small team and nodded to myself. Our chanced looked pretty good in my eyes. After all, we had Eren; who almost single handedly killed the Colossal Titan this morning, and Armin; who was extremely witty and could think of a strategy in the blink of an eye. While the other few members I had never actually seen in combat, though they couldn't be too bad. And last of all, me; I was just as strong as Eren, but not as careless, so the two of us would be excellent in battle.

"Okay guys, all we have to do is keep the Titan's busy while Trost evacuates its citizens. We can do that, right?" I jokingly slapped Thomas and Armin's back and stood up as tall as I could to make it seem like I was full of confidence.

"Yeah, and after this is over, you're taking me to dinner." Thomas smiled and playfully punched my arm as he reminded me about our dinner date.

"Dinner…?" Armin tilted his head and eyes Thomas in suspicion. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"It's not what you're thinking!" I explained to him and couldn't help but blush. _Is Armin jealous of Thomas?_ The thought brought butterflies to my stomach

"Are you two in a relationship or something?" Eren raised an eyebrow and stared at the two of us. My cheeks heated up even more and I turned away. Not knowing what to say to that. I didn't think that there was a relationship going on, but since Armin confessed, maybe he thought so?

"No, we're not in a relationship." Armin smiled and scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Good, I would have to kick your ass if you were dating my Miyu." My heart skipped a beat when he said 'my Miyu' and I could only look back and forth from the boys. Armin seemed to be holding back a glare at Eren, and Eren was just eyeing him. I couldn't read his emotions to see if he was being serious or not.

"Guys! We have Titans to kill!" I stepped between the two boys just before I shot myself forward with my maneuver gear. Standing only a few houses away from us was an 8-meter Titan. It must have been drawn to the group of people. While I was swinging through the air, I aimed my swords at the Titan's weak stop. And with one blow to the back of the neck, the monster was face first in the ground. I landed on the back of its head and looked up at my team who was still on the roof. A wide smile grew on my face as I looked directly into Eren's eyes. The dark haired boy nodded his head and a giant smirk grew across his lips as if to say 'challenge accepted!' And with that, Eren flew off over my head, eager to kill any Titan he came across. My eyes followed him as he went off and I was just about to follow him too, until I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I darted my eyes over quickly to see if it was an enemy who had touched me, and drew my swords out just in case.

"Ah! Miyu, it's me! Armin!" The blond was shielding his face with his forearms and trembling slightly.

"Don't do that to me, Armin! Especially when we're in an area full of things that want to eat us!"

"Y…you're right, I wasn't thinking." He smiled and looked away somewhat embarrassed.

"That's a first." I grinned.

"Listen…I just wanted to tell you to be careful, okay? Don't want you dying before I hear your confession as well." Armin tried to act like that last part was a joke, but I could tell he really wanted to hear that I loved him back.

"Yeah…you do the same…if I find out you died then I'll have to kill you."

"But I'll already be dead."

"You know what I meant!" He laughed for a moment until he looked over my head.

"Miyu!" I turned around and saw a 10-meter Titan making its way toward us.

"Right, I got this one! Be safe Armin!" I yelled at him as I motioned for him to go in the opposite direction. He nodded and with that, he launched himself from his maneuver gear and flung off over my head. I waited until he was gone before I decided to make a move on the Titan. My body crouched down and I shot my maneuver gear straight ahead and hit the monster right in the eyes. _HA!_ I smiled and launched myself forward quickly. The wind blowing through my hair made this seem a lot more invigorating. Within seconds I was within reach of the Titans weak spot and sliced into its hot flesh. Steam burst from the open wound as I cut it and fell on its back.

'Alright, that's two for me!" I shouted and raised my fist in the air. Surely Eren hasn't killed two of these bloody creatures yet. That thought gave my ego a big boost and I launched myself into the sky, looking for another Titan to destroy.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with everyone else. They were all on a rooftop once again, staring wide eyed at all of the Titans breaching the city of Trost.

"Ah Miyu, finally decided to show up hmm?" Thomas smiled at me once I landed on the rooftop next to them. I smiled at his remark and playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, we can do this everyone." Thomas said loudly so everyone in team 34 could hear. Each of us raised our fists in the air and shouted to the heavens. And with that, each of us jumped off the rooftop and began swinging through the city. Attaching our Maneuver gears to each building we passed. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed this brief moment of freedom, the cool wind slicing my face and cooling my hair. The feeling almost made those last 3 years of military camp worth it.

"An Aberrant!" I heard someone on my team shout and my eyes flung open. A titan was leaping through the air and headed directly toward our group.

"Stop!" Eren shouted and we all stopped our maneuver gears. Everyone fell onto the rooftop that was right below us at the time. Deciding to do a quick head count, I scanned the group.

"We're missing one…Where's Thomas!" I shouted worriedly and looked to the ground. He was nowhere to be seen.

"look…" Armin managed to say and pointed to the Aberrant who had just lunged toward us. The giant beast had run straight into a tower and was holding on to it tightly. For a moment, its head was hidden from us. Then, it leaned over and my eyes widened.

Hanging out of its mouth was Thomas. In the exact position my sister was in just before she was eaten. Images of that day once again flashed right in front of my eyes, and once again…I couldn't do anything to save Thomas.

All any of us could do was stare in disbelief at his body as it hung out of the titans mouth. And just like that, the beast tilted his head back and swallowed our old partner whole. I fell to my knees as tears threatened to appear, but I refused to show such weakness at this time. My eyes fell to Eren, who was hanging off the ledge of the building. He had been the one to convince Thomas to join the Survey Corps after all.

"How dare you!" Eren shouted at the Titan and flung himself it at full speed.

"Eren!" Armin called out and went after him in an instant

"Stop! Don't go alone!" Someone else in our team shouted and followed Armin. I bit down on my lip and didn't hesitate to go after them.

"That asshole!" I screamed as loud as I could and launched myself forward as fast as the gear could manage. In the distance, I could hear Eren still shouting at the Aberrant.

"Wait! I'll avenge Thomas…I won't let you get away!" He didn't hesitate to use all his energy and fuel as he continued to fly forward at full speed. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Thomas..! " I was determined to catch up to Eren and that monster, but right when I was about to catch up to Eren. Something happened that I never thought possible. An 8-meter titan jumped up, just as Eren was passing over it and chomped Eren's right leg clean off. He crashed into the building below him, and at the speed he was going he continued to fly forward. His face scraping across many rooftops in a matter of seconds.

I simply could not believe this, but I suppose Eren's anger had taken him in this time. Armin was on the opposite building of Eren when he finally landed and fell to his knees. The blonde could only stare at Eren's bloody and broken body. It seemed to be the only thing he was paying attention to as well. Or else he would have noticed the Titan that was coming up right beside him.

"Armin!" I was about to leap forward to save him, but something had caught me by the leg. My body was lifted into the air and I looked over. A 5-meter titan had climbed up onto the building and was holding onto my leg.

"Hah! You think I'll let myself get eaten by a shrimp like you!" I shouted at the monster and sliced my sword across the creature's wrists. Blood and steam exploded from the cut and it let me go. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to stop it for long. A Titan's limbs always grew back. So, while it was momentarily dazed, I ran behind it and sliced a large bit of flesh from the back of its neck. But not before the bastard snatched my arm and bend it in half. I screeched loudly and fell to my knees once the beast was done for.

"Die you son of a bitch!" It fell down and slid off of the building. Causing a loud _Thud_ as it hit the ground. Once the 5-meter was taken care of, I turned my head to save Armin. However, I was already too late. The bearded titan had Armin by the jacket and was holding him over his opened mouth. And Armin wasn't doing a thing about it.

"Armin! Fight back!" I shouted and was just about to go and slice the Titan's throat, when my friend was dropped in his wide mouth. Only at the last second did Armin scream. I could feel my heart breaking in my chest and I bit down on my lip and crouched down, getting in position to kill this asshole.

"Miyu! Don't you dare!" I heard a voice call out to me, and I saw Eren fly forward right into the bearded Titans mouth.

"Eren! What are you doing!?" I held onto my broken arm and watched in shock. It seemed like several minutes past before anything happened, but soon Armin was flung out of the Titans mouth and hit face first into the rooftop. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the blonde safe.

_Now where's Eren?_ I bit down on my lip and awaited eagerly for him to hop out of the monsters mouth as well. But nothing happened. The only thing I could tell from where I was standing was that Armin was staring into the Titans mouth.

"Eren! Hurry!" Armin crawled forward quickly, but the Titan slammed its jaw shut. It leaned its head back and even from where I was standing I could hear a loud gulp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Armin scream as he could only stare at the Titan. My eyes were wide in disbelief, yet I couldn't do anything again.

Eren was dead…


	8. You're the One

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been super busy with work and Vacation **___

_**This chapter won't be as long as my usual ones (since I'm actually still on Vacation) I felt the need to update since it's been such a long time. But once I get back I'll be sure to make a long chapter for you guys**_

_**I also want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story!**_

_**You all have encouraged me to actually continue writing this story, so thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy this little chapter**_

I could only stare wide eyed at the large Titan as it made its way away…what had just happened was just too hard to believe. But…Eren was _dead_, and I couldn't do anything about it. The shock was so great that I nearly forgot about my broken arm.

"Miyu…!" I heard a voice yell at me from the other building. My eyes lifted and I saw Armin. He was staring wide and teary eyed at me.

He probably noticed my arm…

I muscled a pathetic smile to show him I wasn't in too much pain, but as soon as that happened. The pain of my broken arm hit me like a bolt of lightning. I screamed out in pain and fell over. Not a second later, Armin was by my side and holding my head in his lap. The position we were in naturally brought a blush to my face, but now really wasn't the time for such petty matters.

"Miyu…your arm…"

"It's fine…I just need a medic…" I tried to sound tough, but I had known Armin for a few years now and we were close. So he knew when I wasn't being truthful. The two of us shared a small silence before I could feel a hot liquid running down my cheeks.

"You're crying." Armin sounded a little shocked, and I sat up quickly. Cringing in pain as I did so, and with my free hand, I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks. Me crying wasn't very common…in fact, I hadn't cried at all since the day my sister had died. Sure, there had been times when I had nearly cried…but I never actually did it. Eren must have been really special to me.

I felt two arms wrap around my body as tears continued to flow. My body instinctively jumped, but that only made the arms tighten their grip. I looked over and Armin was holding on to me, being careful not to touch my bad arm. He buried his face into the back of my shoulder and I could feel his tears staining my uniform.

For moments, the two of us could do nothing but sit there on that roof and cry. It was a wonder that no Titans had come by to get an easy snack.

"We should get back and help everyone…More and more titans are coming into the wall. We shouldn't just be sitting around." I tried to pull myself away from Armin but his grip only tightened

"But Eren…"

"I know…But we can't let one death affect all of humanity, Armin." I managed to pull away from Armin and stand up. I could feel the wind blowing through my hair and just as I was about to take off on my maneuver gear, I felt a warm hand grasp on to mine.

"Miyu, wait." I heard Armin practically whisper

I turned around and noticed that his big blue eyes were still teary. No doubt mine were too, but I wanted to get back out and fight.

"Armin, we have to go…"

"Not yet…" And before I knew it, I was pulled into the others arms and held tightly to his chest. For a moment, it seemed like he had forgotten about my injury. But instead of crying out in pain, I only bit down on my lip. But he took notice before long.

"I…I couldn't stand if I lost you too…" He lifted my chin up. "I love you, Miyu." And before I knew it, his lips were pressed tightly against mine. My eyes shot up in shock as his soft lips touched mine.

_My first kiss…_ Was all I could think. After a few seconds I slowly shut my eyes and returned his kiss. Armin seemed a bit shocked by the action but I could feel his hands running through my tangled hair.

Soon after he pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"I felt like I had to do that…Don't know when I'll get the chance again…one of us could die."

My eyes opened after the kiss was broken and I stared up at him, my cheeks were hot and I shook my head.

"No…neither of us are dying…I promise you.."

"But what if..?"

"No! We will both survive this…we have too…" I stared down at the rooftop and bit down on my lower lip. "I still have to make our dream a reality…Eren and mine…I have to kill the Titans…" I said to myself but I could hear Armin grumble under his breath.

My eyes wandered over to the building across from me, and I noticed that there was a disembodied arm handing off the edge. Tears threatened to show again. _Eren's Arm…_ Istared at the arm for a moment, then back at Armin.

The kiss got me thinking about my relationship with both of the boys. Eren had never really thought of me as anything more than a sister…and Armin loves me….Earlier today I couldn't say which one I had preferred.

But now there wasn't a question in my mind.

If Armin had been the one who had been killed, I would probably be much sadder and torn up then I am now. It's not like…I don't love Eren or anything…but I loved him in a different way.

"Armin…"

"What is it, Miyu?"

I looked toward him and smiled the best I could.

"_I love you too…_"

_**Like I said, this was a much shorter chapter than normal, but once I get back I'll start the next battle scene!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my small Armin X Miyu scene **_


	9. I Can Fight!

Once all of the titans I our area had left, Armin and I made our way back to the other members of our group. Needless to say, we were not exited to face them…especially Mikasa. Everyone knew that she was more protective of Eren then any Mother was. So I could only imagine how she would react, yell at us? Be too shocked to say anything? Or would she go as far as taking our lives to make up for the loss of her dead 'brother'? It was obvious Armin was thinking the same as he held me over his shoulder (My arm had been broken by that Titan, so I could not properly maneuver the gear properly). But as I looked at his face, all I could really think about was the moment we had just shared, not even 10 minutes ago. The memory brought a deep blush to my cheeks, but I knew that any minute we would be joining our comrades and I didn't want to be blushing like a school girl when we did.

"There they are…" I pointed ahead with my good arm to the rooftop ahead. There weren't as many people as I remembered regrouping. Suppose that meant that more people had been eaten in the battle. That thought had a huge effect on me…and seriously made me doubt that the Human Race could ever defeat these monsters. Maybe I was just being foolish, and so was Eren. All those people who thought our dream was impossible, were they right?

My eyes darted to Armin as we grew closer to our comrades. He had almost no emotion in his expression. Only a look that said _"Please…let this all be just a nightmare". _And I shared the same feeling, the reality of our groups death was still hard to believe…I mean, just a little while ago I was talking to Thomas, Eren was making me blush like crazy. Now, they were both slowly dying inside the belly of a Titan. I could feel myself starting to tear up, but no way was I gonna cry in front of anyone…besides Armin of course.

"Hey, there they are!" I heard a deep voice shouting. My head slowly lifted up and I saw Connie waving his tiny arms in the air. He looked so happy and relieved that we had made it back alive. Those yellow eyes of his were looking around to try and see the other members of our group. Hoping that they would come flying over the buildings at any second. But they weren't coming, and Connie had yet to realize this. Soon after, Armin landed on the rooftop with everyone else. The landing wasn't too smooth and caused my broken arm to bend in a way that it wasn't supposed to. I shrieked out in pain and my vision went red.

"Miyu!" Armin started panicking and gently placed my down and against a wall. He was frantically trying to help me in any way that he could. It was honestly cute how he worried. "I'm so sorry! You know how these things can have rough landings! And since I was carrying an extra person It was a little harder to land!" he went on and on trying to explain himself. My other arm reached out and patted his blonde hair, and I nodded trying to smile. It wasn't exactly an _I'm Happy_ type of smile, it was more of a _Stop worrying, I know you didn't mean to_ type of smile. The boy muscled a smile in response but it was clear that he was still internally beating himself up about it.

"Hey, where is everyone else?!" Connie asked as he was still keeping an eye out for the remainder of our group. I looked down and frowned, and gulped slightly. Armin only did the same and sat beside me, leaning against the wall. "Uhm...Hello? When is everyone else coming? Did they run into a Titan on the way?" Connie walked over to the two of us and kept pestering us for an answer. But neither of us answered. It was better that we didn't tell anyone anything until Mikasa arrived. Armin then held his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees. Small, muffled sobs could be heard as he did so. I wanted more than anything to comfort him…but I knew nothing I did would make up for the loss of his life-time best friend. So I just remained quiet, not saying a think.

Connie grunted and turned his attention from Armin, to me. He seemed like he was going to asked me yet again, but his expression changed when he noticed my arm.

"Miyu, you're arm!" He stood up and pointed to it. My eyes wandered to the broken limb and I had noticed it had looked so much worse now than it did when it happened. At the time of it happening, all I could see was a small amount of bruising and an obvious break in the bone right where my elbow was supposed to be. But now, it was swollen to the point where you could barely tell that my arm was in fact an arm. The small blue bruises morphed into large pink, purple and black bruises.

"Oh…yeah…I'll be fine." I lied, not wanting anyone to tell how much pain I was in. Though I'm sure it was pretty obvious just by looking at me.

"She won't be able to fight like that…Someone take her to the supply tower. If she can't fight then she might as well guard the equipment." My eyes wandered up and I saw Jean walking toward me. The look of concern in his expression was minimal. It was clear his only objective was to finish this mission so he could join the Military Police tomorrow. Though I suppose I couldn't blame him too much. He didn't want anything to do with fighting Titans. Jean's only reason for his training was so he could join the military police and have a safe life in the most inner walls.

"No, she's one of our best fighters! We can't take her to the sidelines!" Connie had blurted out

"Well she can't fight Titans in the condition that she's in now can she?!" Jean snapped back and crouched by my side. He observed the condition of my arm and let out a sigh. "I'll have someone take you to the supply house. They should have medical supplies there. That arm of yours should be…_as good as new_ in a while…" It was an obvious lie when he said 'as good as new. I don't think my arm will fully recover from this injury. It was far to damaged, my fingers wouldn't even move.

"…yeah…" I smiles slightly up at him. He was trying to cheer me up, right?

"I'll take Miyu." Armin raised his head from his knees, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"No, we need you here Armin." Connie stepped in and sighed. The bald boy stood up and walked to the edge of the building, looking out to see if any Titans were approaching. He turned and nodded to Jean when he saw the area was clear for the moment. Jean nodded back and looked around to see who he could spare in battle.

"Marco! You need to take Miyu to the supply house…and then make your way back with as much equipment as you can carry. Got it?" Jean made his way to his best friend and placed his hand on Marco's shoulder. He said something to him that I couldn't quite hear, which made the boys expression turn serious.

"Y…yes." Marco shuddered and made his way to me. He knelt down and slid one of his arms under my legs and the other around my back trying his best not to even touch my swollen arm. Armin tenses up a little when my body was pulled into Marco's arms. But he relaxed after a moment, remembering why I was being carried this way.

"Miyu…be safe." I heard him mumble. Not sure if I was supposed to hear that or not, but I nodded and lightly rested my head against Marco's shoulder.

"Don't go dying on me, Marco!" Jean said in a joking manner, but there was some real concern in his voice.

"Don't worry!" Marco shouted in his usual cheerful voice and carefully flung me over his right shoulder. With that, two metal arrows shot from either end of the maneuver gear and we were instantly soaring through the air. He was going a lot faster than Armin had been going when he was the one carrying me. I had to grasp onto Marco's jacket tightly to assure myself that I wasn't going to go flying off his shoulder and into a Titans mouth. My reaction must have been obvious to Marco, because he tightened his grip on me, but continued to go faster.

Neither of us said anything to one another. We really didn't have anything to talk about either. The two of us had never before shared words, never made any contact before now. And now he was tightly grasping my waist while I was helplessly lying on his shoulder. As we flew, I noticed that not as many titans were around as I had expected. I mean even before I had only seen a couple. Those couple that killed my team…But from what I remember a few years ago during the first attack. The titans were greater in number. It was somewhat doubtful, but did we manage to kill most of them? Maybe it was possible to stop the Titans after all! That thought restored some of my confidence in mine and Eren's dream.

"Hey…what's going on?" I faintly heard Marco through the sound of the wind blowing through my face as we soared through the air.

"What is it?" I looked up, and could feel my heart beat stop for a moment. Ahead of us was the Supply building, but it wasn't what I was expecting to see. Outside of the building were several Titans, trying to get inside.

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly and instinctively tried to leap forward to help them. But Marco tightened his grip on me. My eyes darted to him in an angry manner.

"You can't do anything to help them! Not the way you are right now!" Marco tried his hardest to hold me back, but my gut instinct told me to leap in to action. Those people were in trouble! But I knew he was right. So I settled down and let him do what he needed.

We were a few buildings away from the Supply house when Marco landed on a rooftop. He placed me down gently and walked to the edge of the roof. He stared up at the supply house, I could almost see the gears moving in his head as he tried to think of a plan. While all I could do was stand next to him pathetically, no plans of action popped up in my head. Well…I did have one plan…charge in and kill the monsters. But Marco wasn't the kind of person to do such a thing….or maybe he was. I really didn't know anything about him besides his name and that he was good friends with Armin and Jean.

"You go back with the others…I can take care of these bastards." I mumbled and pulled one sword from my maneuver gear.

"No, I can't let you go in alone Miyu." Marco said, grabbing the other end of my blade and looking into my eyes, he looked as if he was genuinely concerned about me. "Besides…what kind of a man would I be if I let a pretty girl like you die?" He said in a joking way.

"Hah…well this _pretty girl_ can take care of herself." I joked back and carefully pulled my sword away, being careful not to cut him. "Oh…not that it's any of my business…but what did Jean say to you that made you so determined to help me…?" I slid my sword back into the maneuver gear and looked up at him. A small blush crossed his face.

"Oh well, I pretty much just told you what he told me. _Real men don't let pretty girls like Miyu die, so you get her there safe. You come back home alive and well too!"_ Marco explained and rubbed the back of his head. "You see, Jean has had his eye on you and Mikasa for a while…he feels protective."

I honestly didn't know what to say. Jean had always been an asshole in my mind. Never had I thought that he could have felt protective of me in any way. It was kind of sweet though. But I wasn't going to say anything; any other man was hard to think about. Since I was _with_ Armin now, it didn't seem right.

"Well…we need to do something…" I ran my good hand through my hair and grumbled. Still wanting to leap into action, Marco only nodded and sighed.

"Your plan is probably the best we have…You think you can fight?"

I nodded slowly and once again pulled my sword out, ready to kill some Titans. Granted, this would be really difficult…and my arm could very well get injured even more. Worst case scenario, another titan comes and bites it off. But I could sacrifice an arm to save my fellow military officers. My eyes lifted up to Marco's, his gaze met mine and the two of us nodded just before I shot myself off and soared through the air, going full speed to the building In a matter of seconds, I was at the building. I landed on the top of the main tower and looked down at the titans trying to get inside.

Now that I was actually about to fight, I remembered that I needed two swords to successfully kill a Titan…I had to cut off a huge chunk of flesh on the back of the neck…I couldn't do that easily without two swords. A curse word escaped my lips and I sighed.

"Suppose I got to try something…" I jumped off of the building and landed on the shoulder of one of the larger Titans. It took notice immediately and swung its arms, trying to catch me. But the good thing about being small was that I was faster then it. My feet dug into the Titan and with two quick swings of my arm, I sliced the hot flesh from the Titans neck. A smile crossed my lips when I felt the heat of the titan explode from the wound, and I swung away.

My eyes scanned the area to see how Marco was doing. It seemed that he had killed one too. However, he didn't seemed too thrilled to have killed one. Suppose he didn't enjoy this. The boy looked up at me quickly and nodded. I did the same and swung around. Heading back to the group of Titans at the base of the building. It only took a moment, but I was already behind a 10-meter titan. I stood on its back and sprung my maneuver gear into the back of its head to keep me from falling. Instead of blood splurging from the monster, only steam escaped. Without hesitating, I swung my sword twice at the back of its neck so I could cut off a huge chunk. The Titan made no noise as it died and once again a big burst of hot smoke blew into my face, temporarily blinding me.

"Miyu, building top!" I look over and see Marco pointing to the roof of the supply tower. I nod and hopped off the Titans back and swung to the roof. And for just a moment, I thought we would be safe. Oh how that reality changed in a heartbeat. Just as Marco was swinging up, a Titan. One that couldn't have been any taller than 10 meters, jumped up just as Marco was flying over him. And with one bite, Marco was gone…he was been swallowed whole. He didn't even know what had happened. I stared wide-eyed for only a second. I watched as the titan tilted his head back and I could see Marco sliding down its throat. Another teammate died, right in front of me. And yet again…I couldn't do a thing about it.

I wanted to go and kill that bastard, but it would have been the death of me as well. So I eagerly made my way to the top of the supply tower, just in time too. My gas had just run out. All I could do was look out on the city of Trost, hoping that someone would come and help. But no one would come, not anytime soon…and I had to accept that I couldn't survive without someone with me right now.

I was going to die


End file.
